stuck together
by hkeren40
Summary: Raph and Leo have a little issue! (WARING TCEST) you've been warned..


" Today's new assessment is two on two time'" Master Splinter said walking in front of his sons. They all had the 'confuse' face. Master Splinter smiled. " You see, I've been seeing a lot of isolation lately, you all go to where ever and don't spend enough time with each other, life is to short to not have anytime for family" Master Splinter said with determination. "I will pair you all up, you have to spend the whole day with the person Of my choice ...O and No Buts!" Master Splinter looked at Raph and Mikey the most. They both just smiled. "Alright, Leonardo and Raphael, you both will spend the whole day with each other, IF both fail this assessment, then both will have to do  
50 flips ,plus extra training" Master Splinter said serious. Raph just groan, Leo just rolled his eyes at Raph. " Michelangelo and Donatello that goes  
For both of you as well, Now you all can go topside if want but never leave each other" Master Splinter said. They all nodded. "Good , you are all dismissed"Splinter said now smiling and returning to his room.

"Come Raph, I want to watch TV before Mikey gets it" Leo said looking over to see if it was taken.  
"Okay well I'm hungry so we goin to da kitchen aight" Raph said caring more about his stomach than Leo's idea.  
" ugh why do I have to deal with you today" Leo said with a growl. Raph ignored him and got a cupcake that Mikey made yesterday. Raph ate half of it then said "Here" Raph shoved the other half of the cupcake in Leo's mouth. Leo was surprise and took a step back and threw the other half of the cupcake in the trash. "Okay that was gross raph you had saliva all over it" Leo said grossed out.

"Ugh ...ya whine for anything"Raph said annoyed. Leo just rolled his eyes.

(8:34pm) IN RAPH'S ROOM

Leo was on Raph's floor sitting while Raph on his hammock sitting as well.

"You kn~ow we really shou~ldn't ...be drinking" Leo said clearly drunk.

"W~a" was Raph's respond also drunk off his ass.

(That was their 12s beer that night.)

Leo starts to laugh out of nowhere. Raph stares dumbly at him. Then a few slowly seconds later,  
"wats. ...s~o..F..fun~ny" Raph tried to ask.  
" I just thou~ght of me and you making out" Leo said then started busting out laughing Again. Raph snickered then laughed his butt off. Then Raph fell on top of Leo and they both quite for a sec.  
They both laughed again. Leo was on his shell and using his elbows as support while Raph was on his knees and hands beside Leo's hips ( so yes raph his leaning on Leo) . " were we naked?" Raph asked.  
"Ye~ah...like this" Leo said and undid Raph's belt and undid his own.

"Did you kiss m~e first or did I" Leo asked.  
" I k...k..kissed you f..first" Raph said trying to speak. Both still drunk as f***.

"How" Leo asked.  
"Like..." Raph trailed off leaning to Leo's face and giving him a peak on the lips. "Like that" Raph said about to laugh again.  
They both laugh hard then suddenly Raph moaned loud. They both stopped all sudden movements.  
While they both were laughing,Leo accidentally rubbed up on Raph's slit.  
Raph ,now panting slightly.  
"W~a ..what waz th..that" Leo said wanting to hear more of Raph. "I.. I don't know... But I like it..." Raph trailed off and stuck a finger in Leo's slit trying to find his little buddy. Leo groaned and they both stared at each other. Both slowly came up to each other and kissed. Leo deepen the kiss and Raph moaned into the kiss. Leo laid Raph onto his back without breaking the kiss. Both were churring as loud as they could get. Moaning and groaning like wild animals, both getting lost into each other, Leo broke the kiss and stared at Raph. Some how Raph knew Leo wanted in. Raph looked scared for a sec but Nodded. "Do you have anything silky?" Leo asked

"Well I took something f..f from mik~ey's room. It lube on it... I was gonna tell everyone just to mess with him but I forgot bout it cuz splinter caught me off g..guard with the thing we suppose to be doing"

"Were is it?" Leo asked not Wasting no more time. "Here.." Raph said pulling it out of his belt on the floor.  
Leo gave Raph a quick sloppy kiss before going for the lube. "Here put this in your mouth" Leo said handing Raph his blue bandanna and tied it around Raph's mouth. "Whh.." Raph's question was muffled by Leo's fabric around his mouth. Leo slicked his cock and Without any warning Leo pushed in with his lubed up cock. "grugh AHHH" Raph tried to Scream and move but could Hit him every where and tired to get Leo out of him. Leo saw this and went to coax Raph's erection. Raph tried to relax but without being stretch out at all hurt like hell. Leo stared to bite and suck on Raph's neck churring loud. Raph loved it, then Leo started to lick and pump Raph to his fullest but not stopping his paced in Raph. Raph relaxed a little but still want Leo out.  
"UGHH! Rig~ht d..dere" Raph nearly yelled. Leo went for that same spot again and earn a shiver from Raph. Leo was dead on and Raph moaning Leo's name in pleasure. Raph was so close, then Leo buried himself deep inside Raph and cummed in Raph sweet spot. This made Raph cum secs after Leo.

They both laid there on the floor not able to move both panting hard. Both were falling asleep fast.

Once asleep, Raph had his back turned to Leo's body while Leo didn't slide out of Raph, instead sleeping that way through the whole night.

THE NEXT MORING

"Umm" Leo groan  
"Leo..! Wha eva ya do pleassse don't move!" Raph said sounding scared and worried.

" why...O..MY... Raph I don't ...I..." Leo trailed off feeling sick to his stomach. How could he do this?!  
"How did we end up like..like...this.." Leo said now embarrassed.

"Ugh! Ahh HH ... I don't fucking know... Do you really think I want your fucking dick up my ass?! AHHH... I SAID DONT FUCKIN MOVE DAMNIT!" Raph said feeling himself Turing red.

Last night they laid together on the floor both passed out from all the beer they drank and there wild night and Leo forgetting to slide out. While over night the lube and Leo's cum inside Raph started to harden and crusty.

"Raph...is that beer and your room?!" Leo said trying to change the subject.

"Shut up! I..Aahh... Leo this really hurts!" Raph wanted to cry but to stubborn too.  
" I'm so sorry Raph, I really didn't mean too.." Leo said feeling ashamed and grossed out with himself.

"What time is it?"  
Raph asked. Leo put a hand on Raph's stomach and said "I am going to try and stand okay" Raph nodded.

"Okay on the count of three..1...2...3!" Leo said. They both moved and Raph was holding back a scream. Once on their feet, Leo felt himself starting to get hard. 'O please no hold yourself together this is your own brother' Leo told himself.  
Raph was panting than asked  
"L..Leo you got bigger" Leo took a moment to take that in.

"Excuse what?" Leo said  
"M~an ...not like that?! But my A..ass hurts and you're over here getting hard ya ass" Raph snapped.

"It's 9:07am" Leo said

"Okay that means everyone is asleep, so lets go to the bathroom and wash off" Raph said

"Okay... wait! whats that..."Leo said  
Raph stared for a Moment at what Leo was pointing at.

"I ...NO!...is that my.." Raph trailed off feeling discussed with himself.

"Your cum" Leo finished for him.  
"Damnit." Raph cussed to himself.

"Let's just wash off" Raph said feeling bright red.

"Ugh! WALK SLLLOOOWWWWLLLYYY damnit" Raph said feeling pain shoot up his ass. "Oops..sorry" Leo said looking at Raph's neck.

"It's okay.." Raph responded.

They made there way to the bathroom. Once there , Leo locked the door making sure no one saw them like this. Raph had 2 tears on his cheek. The walk from his room to the bathroom really did hurt. They both stepped into the shower and turned it on warm. Slowly it started to come off.

"Ugh...ahh..UMM!" Raph moaned loud and now leaning his upper back(shell) on Leo's chest. Leo wide eyed asked "you Okay?!"

Raph now panting said "T..there!"  
Raph felt himself harden and hated himself for how he sounded.

Leo's now harden cock and slick enough to come out, pushed up once and Raph groaned.  
"F..fuck" Raph panting out.  
"D..did we r..really do this last night?" Raph asked Dumbly not know what to do.  
"I think so.." Leo said then sliding out of Raph. Raph groan at the sudden movement. Raph dropped his hard cock then turn the water cold.

"Ugh..shit Raph what are you doing?!" Leo asked at the change in the shower water. Then tucked himself back in feeling soft again.  
" I ain't about to have sex with you! Damnit that shit hurts and if you say ANYTHING, honest to god I will kill you!" Raph said putting his cock in the cold water and choked back a groan. Raph opened his eyes that were closed for a moment and looked up at Leo. Leo was staring.  
"What?!" Raph growled. Raph tucked himself back in. Leo snapped up and looked at Raph's face."Oh.. I was just looking at the hickeys and bite marks on your neck.." Leo said simply. Raph touched his neck then looked at Leo with wide eyes.

"You don't think..."Raph began but scared to admit Leo was the dominate one. "Put you teeth on one of the bite marks" Raph said sternly,wanting to know if Leo, his own brother did the markings. Leo lean over and softly put his mouth on one of the bite marks. A match.

"Holy...Are you kidding me?! That's gross Leo" Raph said making a grossed out face at Leo.

"Hey! I don't even remember this at all so don't blame me for my actions...mikey might have drugged us!" Leo said thinking about what he dranked his mouth tasted like old beer.

"Yuck..my mouth taste like old  
Beer!" Leo said putting cold water in his mouth.  
"Me too...but I'm use to it" Raph said grinning.

Leo looked at Raph." Oh shut up!"  
"Let's just pretend THIS NEVER happen okay? Promise?"

Raph nodded "DUHH but can you tell master splinter that I can't practice today..or damn.. A whole week?! My ass really hurts! Shoot I probably can even sit."

"Yeah I'll tell him that you sprang your ankle or something...come on, you need to go to bed before everyone wakes up." Leo said Turing the water off and getting out the shower with Raph behind him.

End of story


End file.
